Skyrider
Skyrider is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. He only appeared in his current Powered form. Biography Hiroshi is a young man who hang glides for fun and studied karate under Ryoichi Miyoshi. Three years prior, he lost his parents and sister in a car crash. While on a picnic with his friends, Tsukuba witnessed Professor Keitarō Shido being pursued while hang gliding and saves him from a gang of Ari Commandos. Soon after, Tsukuba finds his friends have been all murdered for his meddling before being approached by Midori Kanō, who takes him to Shido as the man informs Tsukuba of the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker. While finding Imata Tonda snooping around Shido's safe house, Tsukuba finds the scientist abducted by Gameleojin, the monster who murdered his friends. But when the pursuit resulted with Tsukuba critically wounded, Shido by convinces General Monster, who realized the young man's potential, to allow him to convert Hiroshi into a cyborg. Coming to, Hiroshi wanders out of the NeoShocker complex and learns of his new nature before he accidentally transforms into SkyRider. Using his newfound ability, Skyrider destroys Gameleojin and embraced his new-found existence as a means to stop Neo-Shocker's evil. To keep a low profile in his search for Neo-Shocker's base, Tsukuba founded the Shido Hang Glide Club with Shido. Eventually, after Neo-Shocker Plus-Alpha Bomb on Tokyo, Shido takes his leave without warning to join the Anti-Neo-Shocker Committee overseas. However, Shido arranged for Tsukuba to supported by his old friend Genjiro Tani, who happened to be a mentor to Tsukuba in the past. For the first 19 episodes of New Kamen Rider the hero is known as "Kamen Rider", but in episode 20 Kamen Rider Stronger addresses him as "Skyrider". All of the previous Kamen Riders call him Skyrider and the Neo-Shocker kaijin do so as well after episode 20. Towards the end of the series comic relief is provided by the bumbling, superhero-wannabe, GanGan G. In episode #48 Skyrider has to fight 3 fake Skyriders (Dororingo). As usual the evil Riders wear yellow scarves. In The Finale, The Riders fought The Great Boss of Neo-Shocker. The Leader and Neo-Shocker itself is destroyed at the hands of Skyrider & The Original 7 Riders. Details Skyrider is one of the characters who utilizes an air to air combats. He can be sometimes as a difficult character to learn due to some attacks are aerial bases, unless you mastered Skyrider's playstyle. Though he is named Skyrider, ironically that he doesn't have an Air X's Air Dash/Air Glide. His only finisher is Rider Break with his bike, Sky Turbo. Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *All **Suitable as an Air Combo Fighter **Great Defense and Attack *Default Mode **● (Bamboo-Copter Shoot) has Unblockable Throw after hit (but not against giants) **Can change to Sailing Jump while jumping, or during a jumping or Air ■ strings *Sailing Jump Mode **▲ (Three-point Drop) and ● (Finishing Mid-Air Inazuma Drop) has Unblockable Throw (but not against giants) **Shares a same strength as Beast Falco Mantle Transportation Mode, such as Running Dash attack, except has more attacks than Beast Falco Mantle **Recommend Juggle Air Combos after ▲ (Three-point Drop) then Default Modes's Air ■ strings is to cancel to this mode against to its ■ strings, and can be repeated many times infinitely **Recommend Rider Cancelling is to switch back to Default Mode due to ▲ (Three-point Drop) and ● (Finishing Mid-Air Inazuma Drop) difficulties on cancels to combo counts if these moves not hit correctly **▲+● (Sky Flying Saucer) freezes time Weaknesses/Cons *All **Can be sometimes difficult to learn **Super Move (Rider Break) is vulnerable while getting off the bike after the move. Needs to be fix in sequel **Weak Health *Default Mode **Not suitable for ground-only combat due to ■-String after first two attacks are jumping attacks, which can be difficult and vulnerable for beginner **▲ (Psychokinesis Reversal Rider Spin) can be vulnerable during the posing while cancels ■-String for combos **No Air Glide Air X *Sailing Jump Mode **Shares a same weakness as Beast Falco Mantle Transportation Mode while being attacked cause juggled back to default state **Has no actual Rider Cancel. Can only use a "Rider Cancelling" recommendations on Strengths/Pros section **Has no X button useful. Suppose to be useful as floating to high air Gallery ' Ss06 1 1.jpg|Sailing Jump Mode Ss06 1 2.jpg Ss06 1 3.jpg Ss06 1 4.jpg|Skyrider riding Sky Turbo (Note: the scene is during Super) ' Vehicle/Transportation Skyrider's bike is Sky Turbo. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Solo)